My Favorite Birthday
by Mister Kirol
Summary: It's my birthday, no one's visiting me, everyone's at hugh's girl's birthday... This is stupid, I'm FullMetal for a reason. Can't I just get one "Happy Birthday"? Ed's point of view, oneshot


I sighed while laying in my hospital bed. Battling that stupid suit of armor really messed me up. Al had luckily managed to get away unhurt. So he was out and about. Probably walking in a park playing with pigeons and petting cats. He was such a light hearted fool. I on the other hand couldn't do anything. Having both my arm and leg destroyed I couldn't even get out of bed. All I could do was wait for Winry to come and fix me.

XxXxXxXxX

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." I moaned out, counting the minutes."Where the hell is she!" I yelled out into the small white room. No one answered. All my guards were at Hugh's daughter's birthday party. It was my birthday too, someone should at least be here...

XxXxXxXxX

"Congratulations Congratulations Congratulations!" The voice said, waking me up. He groaned, turning over to see who it was and start yelling at them.

"Oh, Winry, it's you." I said, the words stumbling groggily out of my mouth. I wasn't expecting her. "I had guessed you missed your train. She said down on my bed and shook her head. God she was so beautiful, she could pass for twenty if she wanted to.

"You think I'd miss your birthday?" She said and placed a hand on mine. I blushed and looked away. Even though she had touched me in some pretty intimate places. Putting on a new leg for me called for me to be nearly naked. Her hands got pretty closed to groping me sometimes. It took everything I had to not get hard. I blanched when I seen what time it was.

"Winry! It's 8:30!"

"Well the party went on longer than I expected and I had to find you a present. So it kinda took a while."

I sighed shaking my head. I rolled back over. "What's with the congratulations?" I asked, trying to hide my curiosity.

"The more you tell someone congratulations on their birthday the more good things will happen to them." I felt her get off the bed and the ruffling of a paper bag. I rolled back over onto my back to see. "Happy birthday Ed." She dropped a wrapped box into my lap. It was the size of a shoe box.

"Winry, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh well, you're taking me shopping tomorrow to make up for it."

I chuckled and began to rip of the paper off the box. "Oh am I?" It was just a regular shoe box, not even I new one at that. "Um Winry?"

"Open it you ditz." She said, reached forward and opened the box. I looked inside. It was full of old pictures. Me, her and Al. I smiled, remembering my mom. She always had out that Polaroid. "These are all my pictures." She laid down on the bed next to me, making me blush again. "I had them copied so don't worry about me missing them." I one pulled one out, it was me and Al in the tub. "That's one of my favorites. You two look so happy." I put it down and picked up another. It was me, asleep, with my head in Winry lap. "Second favorite." She said. I looked up at her in confusion.

"What's your favorite?" How could that one not be her favorite. She reached into the box, searched through it and then pulled out a picture. I blushed when I looked at it. This one was only taking a year ago. It was me and her, in Roy's bathtub. We had stayed at his house that night. Winry freaked when she saw his bathroom. It was huge. The tub was amazing. When had on swimming suits of course, I insisted. I don't think I could handle seeing her naked.

"Here's my favorite." She said warmly. I looked over at her. She smiled at me. I smiled and scooted over to her slightly. She gasped and lost her balance. "Ed, I'm gonna fall off!" I didn't know how close she was to the edge. I rolled over and put my arm around, trying to catch her. "ED!" My added weight made us fall. We landed and she growled at me. "You idiot..."

"Sorry..."

She pushed me off her and sighed. "Do you have to be so clumsy?"

"I'm uncoordinated when I only have two limbs, sorry." She rolled her eyes stood up. She quickly helped me up and back onto the bed. Making sure she had room, she laid down beside me again. The pictures were all over the floor, she'd probably get those later.

"I got something else for you Ed." She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a small box. It was metal and shiny. "This is what took me forever to find." She opened it and held it out to me. It was a small gold heart shaped locket. I took it into my hand and opened it. There was a picture of Winry and one of my mother.

"Oh Winry... Thank you. This means alot." I smiled and looked over at her. She was smiling. I reached out and hugged her to me. I heard her gasp but she snaked her arms around my chest. I finally let go of my tight grasp of her. "Could you put it on me?" I asked.

"Uh, s-sure." She was blushing quite badly. I smiled inwardly to myself. She took it from me and placed it around my neck. She had to put her head beside mine to look around to the back of my neck to hook it together.

I turned my head and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Winry." She blushed horribly and mumbled something. I couldn't understand it. She hooked it together quickly and buried her face into my chest, hiding her blush. "Now I can always remember the two women in my heart." Winry blushed again and snuggled closer to me.


End file.
